


Pop Culture Colosseum

by DudeBro231



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Battle, Characters fighting!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeBro231/pseuds/DudeBro231
Summary: Basically just a place for me to write cool fights and stuff.A fighting arena for all your favorite pop culture characters to fight, be free to leave suggestions in the comments.





	1. Fight #1: Undyne the Undying Vs Pearl, the Spear wielding Crystal Gem

**_Location: Waterfall_ **

_ “This waterfall place is very….filthy….so I just have to get to this ‘King Asgore’ and convince him to let me out, it’s not like I’m the human these monsters want”  _ The pointy nosed woman said, as she strutted carefully through waterfall, her trident in hand. She was walking on the rickety wooden bridges leading towards hotland. All she had to do was get to the core, but a certain person won’t let her………….

****

_ “Stop right there”  _ A low growlish voice said, coming from the shadows at the far end of the bridge. A black-ish armored figure inched closer, a dark blue tinged light radiating off of it.

****

_ “And who might you be?”  _ Pearl asked, eloquently but also carefully. She didn’t know who this was, and they looked more like a threat than a friend.

****

_ “That’s not important”  _ And just as the figure said that, the light that seemed to be emanating from it, gathered in the hand of the figure, forming a kind of spear like shape. Suddenly the figure moved it’s hand, and threw the spear made from blue light at Pearl, giving her just enough time to dodge it.  _ “Now scram!”  _

****

_ “What the!?! No I won’t, I have to meet this King Asgore!”  _ Pearl said, as she started getting into a fighting position, getting a feeling of where this was going.

****

_ “You won’t get to the King, or you’ll have to get through me...”  _ The figure said, as they summoned another spear.  _ “Knight Captain Undyne”  _

****

_ “Can’t we get through this in a diplomatic way?”  _ She asked politely, a spear flying inches from her face answered this question.  _ “Well okay, but if it were up to me I’d rather not fight”  _ She stated, as she started charging at the figure, dodging the numerous spears coming out of the ground trying to hit her. 

****

_ “Stand still goddammit!”  _ In that moment, a spear rose out of the ground straight in front of her, forcing her to grind to a halt.

****

_ “Oh my!”  _ She said, standing only an inch away from the large blue spear that had bursted out of the ground, before it suddenly disappeared, revealing a spear flying right at her face. She just managed to block it with her own trident, before starting to run again.  _ “Okay that’s just rude!”  _ She shot multiple energy projectiles at Undyne while she was running, trying to deter her from throwing anymore spears.

****

Undyne effortlessly blocked them all.  _ “Is that all you’ve got?!”  _ She rhetorically asked, laughing at her own statement. 

****

Pearl disappeared behind one of the spears that had risen from the ground, when suddenly, 5 Pearls appeared from behind it, almost having reached Undyne.

****

_ “What!?!”  _ Undyne yelped, as she readied her spear for close combat. She wouldn’t be able to keep them away from her now. Quickly, one jumped into the air, crashing down at her to strike, but Undyne slashed right through the fake.  _ “Okay, so only one of these is real! That makes it easier!”  _ She said, as two of the others jumped at her, Undyne slashing them away with her spear as well. Then other one charged right at her, Undyne stabbing them right through the chest, as it disappeared.  _ “Okay so that’s…...one….two…….four, so the real one should be the last one standing now”  _ Suddenly, a toaster was thrown at Undyne’s head, to little effect, except to distract her.  _ “What the!??!”  _

****

And then she felt a spear strike the side of her head, her helmet flying off from the force, and sending Undyne stumbling back a bit.  _ “A fish?”  _ Pearl asked confusedly as she stood there, quickly recovering from the jump.

****

_ “You don’t look much better yourself, bird face!”  _ Undyne yelled, as she striked down onto Pearl with her own spear, which she just managed to block.

****

_ “Okay miss, that is very rude!”  _ She said, as they were both stuck in this weapon lock. Undyne quickly raised her weapon, preparing for another strike, but instead she just gave Pearl the opportunity to dash back. 

****

_ “Okay, I’m getting sick of this, leave now!”  _ Undyne yelled, as she started slowly walking closer.

****

_ “Look, I don’t know who you are, but I don’t want to kill you, please just let me pass?!”  _ Pearl pleaded with the armored fish lady. 

****

_ “I can’t let you pass. Besides, it’s not like you could even kill me”  _ Undyne stated confidently, as she rushed at Pearl, striking at her with her own spear a few times, almost all of her hits being blocked by Undyne, except for one, hitting her in the midriff, causing her to stumble back. 

****

_ “Okay, fine then”  _ Pearl said, as she spawned 7 more clones, and they all started rushing at Undyne, attacking her from every possible angle. Undyne blocked all of them, not knowing which one was real.

****

_ “Reveal yourself coward!”  _ Undyne said as she kept blocking all the attacks, when suddenly all the clones disappeared. Undyne looked around, not even being able to find the real Pearl.  _ “Where are you!?”  _

****

_ “I’m right here!”  _ Pearl said, as she dashed into the air, and slashed her trident at Undyne’s face. Undyne tried her best to evade to attack, but just wasn’t quick enough, as the spear slashed right through her eyepatch, and crossed right through her already existing scar in that eye. Pearl didn’t even give her a second of respite, immediately following up with a flurry of slashes. Undyne tried her best to defend, but wasn’t able to, as she was pushed back more and more, most of Pearl’s attacks hitting her. Eventually Pearl stopped, as she backed off from Undyne, Undyne coughing lightly, as she looked at her hands.  _ “I’m sorry that it had to go this way”  _ Pearl said, apologetically as she summoned her trident back to her gem. 

****

_ “You….you’re an honorable warrior”  _ Undyne said, as her hand slowly started turning to dust.  _ “We monsters, when we die, we turn to dust…...our lack of determination they say….unlike humans, or whatever you are-”  _ She interrupted herself with a cough, and a small chuckle.  _ “Seeing as the kind of…..person….you are, this is probably your first time seeing someone fade away like this..”  _ Undyne suddenly collapsed down to her knees, as her entire forearm had already faded away, and her legs were starting to fade now. 

****

Pearl could only nod at the statement, as she actually felt quite sorry for her. 

****

Undyne chuckled again.  _ “I probably look so...weak right now”  _ Undyne said, a small smirk on her face, followed by a light laugh.  _ “Lack of determination…....what a joke”  _ The dusting started slowing down, as Undyne lifted herself up, the blue light present around her becoming brighter. Pearl looked confused, as she carefully backed up.  _  “I’m not giving up...not now”  _ The dusting had completely stopped by now, and the light was getting even brighter.  _ “I suggest you shield your eyes and….”  _ Before Undyne could finish her sentence, she exploded into a flash of light, Pearl shielding her eyes like Undyne told her too. 

****

After a few moments, she saw the light was dying down, and she peaked out from her arm, only to see Undyne, completely regenerated. Her armor had changed, her shoulder plates gotten bigger, and a small heart was in the center of her armor.

****

_ “.......Well, that you try a  _ **_little_ ** _ harder than that”  _ She said, with a smirk on her face. Undyne dashed at Pearl quickly, Pearl quickly summoning her trident and blocking her attack, before backflipping back a few meters. 

****

She pulled a sword out of her gem, and got into a fighting stance.  _ “Well i’m  _ **_trying_ ** _ my best!”  _ Pearl dashed back towards Undyne, slashing at her with her sword, only to be deflected by Undyne’s spear. She threw another flurry of slashes and slices at Undyne, but now, she was fully focused and power up, being able to fully deflect all of Pearl’s blows.

****

_ “Come on, you can hit a little harder than that can’t you?”  _ Undyne said mockingly, as a set of spears hovered into the air around Undyne. She prepared her own spear, got into a fighting and stance, and attacked.

Pearl blocked Undyne first spear attack, which she immediately followed up by launching those spears floating around her at Pearl, most of which she dodged, except for one, which blew her back a few meters. Pearl landed on one knee, her hand on the ground to stabilize her. She quickly looked back at Undyne, when she saw a spear flying straight towards her. She quickly dodged by dashing to the right, the spear sticking into the wood. 

****

Pearl quickly dashed back at Undyne, knowing that relentlessly attacking was the only option now. She delivered a flurry of trident and sword slashes, all of them being deflected by Undyne’s spear work, before she jumped into the air, preparing to strike down with both her weapons at the same time. 

****

She struck down, but Undyne blocked it, both hands on her spear. The impact was so strong, it blasted Undyne back a bit, but she stood her ground. She pushed Pearl away, before grabbing her by neck, and lifting her up from the ground. Pearl struggled to get out of her grip, but Undyne was too strong. 

****

_ “Please...I just want to-”  _ Undyne shut her, as she readied her spear in her other hand. 

****

_ “You have failed in defeating me, and even though you were an honourable warrior, this means….you must die!”  _ Undyne said, before plunging the spear straight through Pearl’s chest. Quickly, Pearl poofed into a cloud of smoke, and her gem, fell down to the floor, with a loud  _ clang.  _ This made Undyne look down at the gem, as she crouched down to examine it.  _ “Kinda pretty I guess, not for me”  _ She mumbled to herself, before standing back up, and kicking it down the rickety platform………...

****


	2. Fight #2: A four way Firefight, Scorpion Vs Zuko Vs Avdol Vs Roy Mustang

coming soon


End file.
